1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to free standing and tiered burial construction assemblies and, more particularly, to a quickly and efficiently assembleable columbarium or niche tower capable of enclosing and holding, in a permanent and dignified manner, a great plurality of individual burial remains and more particularly cremated remains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with numerous examples of freestanding burial niche and mausoleum structures, the purpose for which being to provide multiple and multi-tier burial enclosures for both cremated and non-cremated remains. The provision of such structures makes possible the storage of large numbers of burial caskets, crematory urns and the like.
A first example of a free-standing, prefabricated cremation memorial is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,505, issued to Larkin, III et al. and which teaches a base member prefabricated of aluminum framework and including a first plurality of underground chambers. An upright framework is supported on the base and includes a further large plurality of niches. The base member is supported on concrete footings and further is constructed as a three-dimensional framework to provide support for the upright portion of the memorial.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,594, issued to LePage, teaches a niche panel/modular urn holder and which teaches niche panels utilized for the top, bottom and side surfaces of the niche and being connected together by corner connectors that slidably connect to the ends of the panels in a snap-fit manner. The panels each further include two panel members which are snap-fit together to provide for the hollow panel. Metal strips may be added along the perimeter of each panel between the hollow halves of the members to provide extra rigidity to the panel frame. Each of the panels is molded to contain recesses to allow shelves to slidably engage within the recesses to subdivide the niche into smaller compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,045, issued to Giannarelli, teaches a mausoleum construction formed from a plurality of crypt structures, each having a generally tubular plastic crypt liner surrounded at side, roof and floor portions thereof by set concrete. U.S. Pat. No, 5,134,758, issued to Christensen, teaches a niche construction and method including a wall of reinforced concrete which has a surface with recesses formed therein, the recesses having openings which extend to the surface. Box liners of non-combustible plastic material have fiberglass fibers disposed therein and are respectively disposed within the recesses. An adhesive adherent to the liner and the concrete is disposed on the exterior surface of the liner and the interior of the recess and forms a bond between the box liner and the reinforced concrete to prevent removal of the box liner.